Autobot Arrival
by Short-Circuited
Summary: The is a one shot request from Quizilla. Warning: Requested O.C. with Mary Sue tendencies. Actually, it is an all out Mary Sue. But still read the author's note and you'll understand. JazzXOC


**A/N: Same author's note as usual. This was a request on Quizilla a while back that I had, but I don't get on there anymore except to check and see if I have any knew requests. So, I told her that I would still do the story but post it on here instead. I apologize that the OC is Mary Sueish, but as a person taking one shot requests I have to abide by the requesters . . . well, requests. Again, the OC is a Mary Sue.**

**Disclaimer: I, Calamity, do NOT own TMNT or the information provided by the requester****Bumblebeelover.**

* * *

In front of Sumdac Tower, sat two girls, one seemingly older than the other by a few years and the other being the youngest. The older girl looked out upon the street with a bored look on her face, while the other just sighed and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Ugh, Jessica! What is taking him so long?"

Jessica looked to the younger girl and shrugged her shoulders slightly. She stood up and started to rock back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back. A whistle started to come from her pursed lips, while the younger girl stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Chill, Sari. He'll be here. If I know Bee, he probably got distracted by a game or something."

As if on cue a yellow mini, sped down the street and skidded to an abrupt stop right in front of them. Both driver and passenger doors popped open automatically.

"Bee, what took ya?" Sari asked exasperated.

"Sorry! I had to finish the level of Devil May Cry, that I was on." Sari cocked an eyebrow and hopped in the passenger side. A smile then graced her mouth as the seatbelt strapped around her automatically.

"Ok, that makes sense. Can't really blame ya for wanting to finish the level."

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked around to the driver's side and slid in while smiling at the glowing radio.

"Hey, Bee. How's it goin'?"

The knobs upon the radio twisted back and forth erratically as the car spoke,

"Great; Optimus commed me and said that the ship just landed outside the city."

Sari clapped excitedly in her seat and squealed, "Waa hooo! What are we waiting on, let's get going; I want to see Jazz?"

Bumblebee took off down the road, Sari kicked back in her seat while Jessica cocked an eyebrow questioningly,

"Who's Jazz?"

As 'Bee quickly maneuvered throughout the traffic of downtown Detroit he spoke almost as excited as Sari did,

"He's a cool ninja 'bot like, Prowl. He's part of the Elite Guard, but unfortunately he's under the command of Sentinel Prime."

"Sentinel Prime?", she inquired softly while twirling a strand of her brown and red hair between her fingers.

The little girl next to her grinned hugely and laughed loudly, "Big chin. . . "  
A look of recognition crossed over the older girl's face; it made sense now. She only knew the infamous 'bot by his nickname. From what she heard of him, he's big jerk.

"Oh, I see. Is he really that bad?"

"Horrible! He believes all organics spit acid and eats metal", Sari stated sourly while using her hands and arms to exaggerate her words.

"Spits acid . . . ?" Jessica said this with a dead panned look. "That's ridiculous; dude the worst that I think I can do is sneeze on him; well unless ya know he makes me mad."

"Why's tha-. . . Wait a sec", Sari got a mischievous look on her face and then looked to the radio which oddly went silent also.

"What? What is it? I don't like that look on your face, Sari."

A Cheshire grin appeared on the little girl's face, "Jessica, your powers!"

"Yes, what about them?" Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"The ultimate prank! We could use your powers to prank Sentinel. It'll be perfect we could-"

"No."

"But!"

"I said no!" Jess gave the girl a knowing glare before she said, "Besides, you know I don't like using my powers; I'd rather feel normal. I only use them when I get mad or to help people."

Sari and 'Bee both huffed; she crossed her arms in disappointment, "Fine. But when you meet him your going to want to use him as a training dummy."

"We'll see."

It took them only five minutes to reach the site of the Autobot's ship. With the way 'Bee drove it made sense though, he could get through any traffic due to his size. When he rolled to a stop he transformed and held Sari and Jessica in his servos.

"Hey Boss-Bot, have they come out yet?" The youngest 'bot called out to the big red, white, and blue mech a few feet away from him. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl turned to the little 'bot as Optimus did also.

"No, Bumblebee, not yet. Hello, Sari," he nodded to her and looked to Jessica, "Jessica."

"Hey, Optimus." Jessica reached her arms out to him, like a child would that wanted to be picked up. To add to her cuteness she made grabby hands at him with a childish smile. The larger mech smiled slightly and reached a servo out to take her from Bumblebee's servo.

"Yay!", she called as he set her on his shoulder plates. Just as he did this, the door to the ship made a large clunking noise. It then started to lower slowly. Jessica smiled lightly and braced herself on his shoulder with the heel of her left hand, while the right wrapped itself (as much as it could) around his neck. She tucked herself close to him when the door finally stopped and hit the ground with a "thud" allowing dirt and dust to fly up.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw five Autobots standing in the doorway of the large blue ship. One 'bot stood tall and proud with a giant hammer in his right servo, he looked kind enough and wise. Beneath her she felt Optimus straighten up as much as he could,

"Ultra Magnus, Sir." He said acknowledging the older looking mech.

'_He must be the leader of the Autobots, that Ratchet was telling me about.'_, Jessica thought as she looked up at the large mech.

She then focused her vision to the other Autobots behind Ultra Magnus and of course had no problem picking Sentinel Prime out of the rest. Honestly, how could you miss him? You could cut the cloud of ego with a knife around him, and come on the chin gave it away. He stood tall, nasal plates in the air as he tried to seem as regal as Ultra Magnus. She knew he and her would have a few problems.

The next two that she saw were shorter, almost 'Bee's size. One was blue while the other was an orangey color. They both wore light smiles on their faceplates as they observed the settings around them. Jessica found that they seemed pleasant enough, but of course she'd have to speak to them first before judging them.

Finally, he eyes landed on a white mech that just hung out towards the back. She could not read the look on his faceplate very good, he was expressionless. She could not see his optics either; they were covered by a visor that glowed a light blue. Jessica didn't know why, but the more she looked at him the more heated her cheeks became.

To her surprise it seemed like the mech looked straight at her. Her blue eyes connected with his glowing visor. He smirked lightly at Jessica and waved. In response, she tucked her body closer to Optimus' helm with her cheeks burning brightly on her lightly tanned skin.

During her thoughts, she did not know that the 'bots had had a full conversation and were now talking in depth.

"I see you've made a new friend, Optimus." This statement drew her into the conversation, as, of course, they were talking about her now.

Her blue eyes darted to the large mech with the hammer known as Ultra Magnus. His optics focused on her with a blank look of interest. It was then that she realized that the mechs had moved off of the ship and were closer than before. She looked from mech to mech noticing that all attention was on her now.

"Meep. . . " she squeaked out as she tried to hide behind Optimus' helm.

A smiled graced his faceplate as he reached up and clasped her gently in his right servo. From a moment she imagined this is what a little kitten felt like as it may try to get away from the large beings that stared down upon it. Jessica felt her face heat up more as Optimus held her out in front of him where she sat in the palm of his servo.

"This is Jessica. She's a friend of Sari and has just come to know us in your absence."

"I see and is she loyal?"

"Of course, she also helps us fight the Decepticons sometimes." Optimus inquired as Ultra Magnus leaned forward to examine her closer.

As he did this, Sentinel pushed his way in between Bulkhead and Ratchet causing then to give him faceplate melting glares. Jessica's head snapped to him as he sneered above her and cocked an optic ridge,

"Her? Fight a 'con? You're funny Optimus; you'd be better working as a clown bot than a maintenance bot."The navy blue mech laughed obnoxiously as Optimus glared at him with hard optics. Jessica had to take a second to realize that he was insulting both her and Optimus at the same time.

Her blue eyes hardened as he continued to laugh. Ultra Magnus, she noticed, seemed to just ignore Sentinel's words as he continued to observe her closely.

'_Is there a reason why he is teasing Optimus?_', she thought while seething. When she ground her teeth together Optimus looked over to her, an odd, confused look rested on her faceplate. It did not register to her that he could hear the grating of her teeth.

"She's quieter than the other one. A little odd too."

'_Odd?_' A slight pout creased her lips, but for only a moment when a scowl returned.

"Have you decided to finally take one of these organics as your own, Optimus? Or are you still too frigid?"

'_What the-!_'

"Hey!" Jessica stood up on her friends shoulder plates and pointed a slender finger up at the navy blue 'bot. He cocked an optic ridge up and crossed his arms over his chest plates.

"You can't talk to Optimus like that!" The big Autobot leaned down in her face; but she saw that he tried to keep a distance from her.

"Oh, yeah? Why can't I?" A smug tone left his vocalize and seemed to and fuel onto her fire. Speaking of fire, it shown behind her eyes as stared up at him. Jessica felt her hands grow hot as she clenched then tightly together.

"Because he did nothing to you. You don't have the right to say anything to him, because he did not do anything or say anything to cause you to retaliate towards him."

When a growl left her throat Optimus' optics widened. He spoke calmly to her, "Jessica, it's alright. Sentinel's just trying to rile you up."

"Well, he's doing a very good job at it", she grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Tch, seems my assumptions were right." Sentinel Prime chuckled while a smug smirk came to his lip components.

"That's it!" Jess, yelled out as she gritted her teeth and allowed her palms to become extremely hot. Not more than a second later did her hands burst into flames causing the five new Autobots to gasp and take a step back.

With a fling of her right arm she released a ball of fire which flew right towards Sentinel and hit him dead on, causing him to stumble. She flipped and jumped to the ground where shoved her left hand into the dirt. From the ground in front of her tall grasses and flowers sprouted and inched towards Sentinel's pedes. They snaked around his legs and pedes causing him to fall back with a huge thump.

"What the?" He yelled trying to rip the plants from his body. "Optimus, call her off! Get this organic away from me!"

"I don't know", he chuckled, amused at Sentinel's predicament, "I don't think I could handle her."

It took Ratchet a little while to repair Sentinel's optics and dented armor. The thing that took the longest though was trying to pick the vines and leaves out of his circuitry beneath the armor. Jessica really did a number on him, which Ratchet knew that that was not like her. She would never hurt anyone unless they were attacking one of her friends.

It didn't help though, that Sentinel was picking on Optimus and Jessica at the same time. At least she did not kill him. If though vines would have reached his spark there is no telling what they would have done.

While Ratchet continued to do scans on the Prime, much to his disappointment, the others were out in the main portion of the warehouse talking. Jessica on the other hand was being crowded by the twins as they asked her questions.

They showed her all the tricks they could do; like how Jetfire could control fire and jetstorm could control wind. Jessica would laugh and giggle when they would pick her up and fly her up in the air. Of course they would go outside before they did that though. Jetstorm would fly her up in his bi-pedal form and then toss her up in the air. She would squeal as she fell to the earth, and before she could connect with the ground Jetfire would come out of nowhere and catch her.

Prowl, on the other hand, followed them outside and watched carefully as the twins tossed her back and forth. He was not too happy that the twins tossed her around like a "ragdoll", as the humans say.

"Be careful with her", he called. "She's a delicate."

"We be careful, won't we, Brother?", Jetstorm called back at Jetfire who just caught Jessica again.

"Yes we be, Brother."

But just as this was said his grip slipped on the human, and she fell. Jetfire gasped and dove towards her, but just as he was about to grab her a white car flew past him on the ground and transformed to catch Jessica, in his servo's.

Jessica had her eyes squeezed closed while the servos opened up to reveal her to the light.

"You alright little, Lady?", a smooth voice spoke to her.

She peaked one eye open to see a blue visor glowing in her vision. Her other eye opened up and she blinked. Above her stood that mech from before, vaguely she remembered that Optimus had told her that he was Jazz. He was the one that Sari and 'Bee was telling her about that morning.

After rising up and blinking a few more times she nodded and stared up at the mech.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine, just a little shaken I guess."

The twins hit the ground running towards Jazz and Jessica. Jetfire looked at her with apology in his optics,

"I be sorry human, Jessica. I no mean to drop you."

Jess smiled brightly and stood up in the mech's hand, "It's alright Jetfire, I'm ok, but how about let's not do that until a little later."

He nodded and left with his brother who smiled brightly at her and took off in to the sky.

"They like you."

Jessica jumped and turned to Jazz who she forgot held her in his palm. The mech smirked down at her and brought her up to his optic level. Her blue eyes stared into his visor as a blush came to her lightly tanned cheeks.

"Yea, I guess they do. Umm, I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Jessica, A friend of Sari's."

Jessica's blushed brightened as she waved at him with a grinned on her face.

"Nice ta meet ya, Jessica. Name's Jazz." He brought a finger up and brushed her brown and red streaked hair. "That's some crazy wires ya got going there, Jess."

She cocked an eyebrow then laughed at what she realized what he was talking about.

"Ha ha, that's not wires, Jazz. That's my hair. It's an organic material on the heads or humans. Other mammals can have hair too."

"Hair, huh?" Jazz got closer and brushed it through his fingers not noticing the human in his servo blushing like crazy.

"Are all human's hair two different colors?"

Jessica smiled and stood up in his hand again, "Jazz my good mech, I'm about to introduce you, in depth, to the world of humans."

The mech above her grinned and turned to the warehouse,

"Sweet. This will be awesome."

Only two weeks has gone by since the other Autobots have arrived on Earth and Jessica, the Twins, and Jazz were inseparable. She took them on tours of the city, introducing them to different things that humans do and she also showed them movies and video games that her, Bumblebee, and Sari like to watch and play.

Jessica had a feeling that the twins liked her, because thye would always get jealous when Jazz took her from them. She found it kind of cute, but she did not like them like that; more like brothers to her. Besides she has her eyes on someone else.

Jazz seemed to catch her attention every time he was around. He is a fast learner and loves to learn new things about the humans. He especially loved their music and dancing ways. He seemed to be the only one of the new Autobots that actually seemed to be interested in humans. The Twins, she believes, just listens carefully and watches over her.

They both seem to be more interested in her powers than humans themselves. They like to watch her spar with Prowl and Jazz outside the warehouse. And on days that it would be raining, like this one, they would set with Jess, while watching Sari and 'Bee play video games.

At the moment she sat upon Jetfire's shoulder plate and cheered Sari on as her and 'Bee played a racing game; oh, the irony.

"Come on, Sari! Ya got 'im! Whaa hoo!" Sari's orange car crossed the finish line by mere centimeters before 'Bee's yellow one. Of course Jess joined in with Sari's gloating as she stood up and cheered for her little friend.

Her cheer turned into a squeak as a white servo wrapped itself around her torso. Jessica looked up to see Jazz smiling down at her. She grinned and hit him in the chest plates, even though it did not do much.

"You scared me, ya big lug."

"Sorry, Sweetspark, I didn't mean to." Jazz's smiled turned into a mischievous grinned as he brought her to optic level. "Let's go to my quarter's, Jess."

Jessica could do nothing but blush as he transformed and drove out the warehouse and into the rain. Her blush grew as a seatbelt snaked around her torso and waist.

It only took a few minutes to reach the Autobots ship a few miles away. Never before had Jess been inside the ship, even when the Twins and Jazz went to leave every night to turn in for recharge. Silently she thought whether or not Jazz's room would be clean or if it would be messy.

Jazz sped up the ramp into the ship and drove down a long corridor. He took a few turns and skidded around another corner. He almost hit Sentinel prime in the process, which caused the 'bot to jump back against the nearest wall.

The mech transformed and held a jostled Jessica behind his back as he looked to his superior.

"Jazz, what slag do you think you're doing?" The Prime growled while shaking a clenched servo. Ever since his run in with Jessica, he had forbade organics on the ship. He hardly would even leave the ship, only when Ultra Magnus called for him.

"Sorry Sentinel, man. I just wanted to get to my quarters so I could . . . um- so I could get a start on those data-pads that you gave me earlier today."

Sentinel cocked an optic ridge and crossed his arms with a smug look. He didn't seem to by Jazz's story.

"Right, be careful next time."

With that the mech walked off leaving Jazz to let out a cycle of air and bring Jessica out from behind him.

"That was close wasn't it, Little Lady?"

"Sure was. I really don't like that guy. He's too uptight. I swear next time I see him myself I'll do something worse to him than last time.", she scowled in Sentinel's direction as Jazz continued to walk down the corridor to what she presumed to be his room.

"He's not always been like that ya know. Believe it or not, but he and Optimus use to be best friends." They came upon a tall door on the left side of the hall they were in. Jessica could only let her mouth drop when Jazz said this.

"No way. You're kiddin'" Jazz punched in a key code and the silver door slid open to reveal a relatively clean and normal looking room. Not exactly what she expected but she had to take into consideration that they were not staying on earth permanently, only for about a month.

When those thoughts came to mind Jessica frowned deeply. She did not want Jazz and the Twins to leave her even though she's only known them for a week. Especially Jazz, he just seemed so sweet and protective all the time. He reminded her of her.

"Jazz, do you and the Twins really have to leave in a few weeks?" The words left her mouth before she could even stop them. Her blue eyes looked up to him as he slid the door closed with something akin to a sigh.

He had been hoping that she would not bring the subject up seeing as how she had become so attached to him and the Twins in the past week. He hated to see a femme sad; even organic ones.

"I'm afraid so. Magnus, said this was just a research mission. He wants to know more about the planet that Optimus and the others are protecting", Jazz sat down upon his berth with Jessica still cradled in his servos.

"There hasn't been much Decepticon activity around here lately, so he decided that it is best that we only stay for a little while."

Jessica sighed as her head fell; she twirled a strand of brown and red hair around her finger. Would he really be leaving her in a few weeks? Maybe she should tell him now, that way if he did return her feelings they would be able to spend the next few weeks together.

'_But what if he doesn't?_', she bit her bottom lip in thought as she drew her knees up to her chest. Absentmindedly, her nimble hands strayed to the hem of her short skirt to keep it from riding up. Never being one for seeming slutty she tried to dress in a way that covered her modestly and was also fashionable.

Jazz on the other hand, stared smirking at her adorable little habit. Although he did wish she didn't do that; he almost pouted when she blocked the nice view he was getting. Maybe now would be a good time to ah, "make a move".

"Jess?" A single white finger brushed through her brown, red streaked hair, causing her to look up to the mech before her. His visor glowed brightly as he stared down at the young human in his servos. Not being one to get nervous very easily, Jazz was fine about the whole situation. So like everything he did, he took it in stride. Where ever this goes, goes.

"Yes, Jazz?" The sparkle in her bright eyes gleamed up at him that accented the pout on her lips; her arms were draped across her knees loosely.

To get at a better level with her, Jazz lifted her up closer to his faceplate, "I got somethin' to tell ya, Sweetspark."

Jessica blinked a few times and stood up in his servos; she brushed a strand of her hair behind her pierced ear, "What is it?"

Jazz sighed and relaxed a bit as a smile lit up on his faceplate,

"Listen, I hope you understand where I'm coming from when I tell you this. I know I'm a robot and you're a human, but over these two weeks I've. . .I've come to care for ya deeply." Jessica could only listen intently to the words that he spoke. She could tell that this seemed to be a touchy subject for him, as he had thought about it for a while now.

Still blue eyes on him she took a few steps forward as he continued his words,

"I understand if you might think that it would be a problem, but – well what I'm trying to say is that Jessica, I love you –"

Not even a moment after the last word left him was her soft, fleshy lips on his cool pliable ones. Honestly, due to the size difference it was kind of awkward, but she managed to work it out. Her eyes closed and she gently brought her small hands up to place them against his gray cheek plates.

Jazz let his lips curl at the edges as he brought the servo she was not standing on behind her to pull her closer to him. Her lips felt so soft and different against his, so alien like. It felt good; especially when her blunt teeth started to nibble his pliable, almost flesh like, lips.

A sigh escaped her when his fingers ran through her hair and down her back slowly and then followed their trail back up again. But she all most lost it when one of the fingers strayed to her thighs and stayed there for a few moments before he pulled away with a smirk.

The blush that had made its way to her cheeks stood out from her lightly tanned skin as she stared up at her mech. His smirk held a hidden motive as she could feel his gaze upon her alien body.

"I . . .umm. Hmm, Jazz I was gonna tell you the same thing today. I love you too."

The smile that spread over her pink lips made the blush even cuter as her hands clasped together in-front of her body. The mech before her allowed his smirk to grow as he leaned in for another kiss, but as soon as their lips touched yet again, a beep caused Jessica to scrunch up her nose in a cute way ad pout. She knew that sound.

Jazz gave her an apologetic smile and a small chuckle before bringing his empty servo up to his helm,

"Jazz, here."

He stayed silent for a few moments before allowing another smile to grace his features. It got Jess thinking and wondering about what he was hearing.

"Alright, Sir; I'm on my way."

Jessica cocked her head to the side and looked up to her mech. Hey, she liked the sound of that – her mech. . .

"What is it?"

Jazz chuckled and kissed her cheek,

"They just picked up a Decepticon signal. . ."

For a few moments Jessica was distracted by his sweet, languid kisses he placed upon her neck. A moan left her pink lips as he licked her collarbone slowly. While doing this Jazz arose from the berth and started to stride towards the door. Wait a second – Decepticon . . . ? A smile spread across her face as he transformed and sped out the door.

The seatbelt again slid over her form,

"You're staying longer", she stated sweetly with a smile.

Jazz laughed through his radio, "That I am, Sweetspark."


End file.
